


Reminiscence

by RaspberryEchinacea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryEchinacea/pseuds/RaspberryEchinacea
Summary: Prompto remembers a moment of joy with his brothers.





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this tiny drabble for Prompto Pile a project dedicated to Prompto Argentum hosted by Destiny-Islanders in May. Hope you like it.

Ignis parked the Regalia and Prompto stretched his arms over his head. He then jumped off the car and inhaled the soft air of Galdin Quay.  
Oh, how he missed the beach.  
The sun was bright and the sea was crystal clear and full of fishes, music was coming from the restaurant. Prompto turned to the other guys, “The light is beautiful, we must take a photo! Come on!”  
He looked at the massive pavillion being rebuilted, there were just a few fishes in the water that wasn't as clear as it used to be but the sun was shining again.  
Prompto walked a few steps, looked around and nodded lightly. He held the photo in front of himself, right on the place when it was taken. He looked at himself and his companions, no, his brothers, smiling and posing awkwardly.  
Despite the warm tears crossing his face, Prompto smiled.


End file.
